The Heart of Lotus Pain
by animeloverz1994
Summary: The heart, the motherboard of all innocence. The order and the millennium earl have been searching for this item. But, one person may know of its location. A mysterious new exorcist by the name of Hashira comes to the order. Will the heart be found? Rated M for specific reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Decided to start a new story for the D. Gray Man series. Please I hope you like it and enjoy!

"Don't touch my hair!" Kanda growled at the child like red head beside him with smoldering emerald green eyes. "Or you will die."

"AWWW Yuu! Come On!"

"Don't call me by my first name either!" Kanda said pulling mugen out slightly from its sheath.

"Calm down you two. Sheesh." The beautiful green haired Chinese beauty sighed taking a spoonful of curry. Allen giggled beside her taking a bite out of a egg sandwich.

"Let them be Lenalee. That's how you know it's a normal day here at the order." Lenalee giggled as timcampy flew in a circle above her head.

"You're right."

It was a normal day in the order. Everyone was doing their usual daily task. The scientist were researching, the exorcists on missions….just a typical day in the order. Lavi soon grew bored and started to stare out the elegant window of his new home. He saw a pink and purple light mixed with green and he raised an eyebrow. Allen caught his expression.

"You ok Lavi?"

"Y-yea. I think so. Did you not see that light?"

"What light?" Allen asked. Kanda seemed to even be paying attention. Lavi stared at the window some more. The light appeared again.

"That light! I know I'm not going insane. Look." Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Kanda stared out the window and saw a dazzling pink, purple, and green light. Out of reflex, They all ran to the window…well..Lavi, Lenalee and Allen did. Kanda walked very slowly to the window still chewing on tempura. Lavi couldn't believe his eyes. The light was actually dazzling. Below the window the quartet was staring out of was the exorcist training grounds. It was a distance from the dining hall but, you could see it clearly from the east side of the dining hall where the heroic team was sitting for lunch. The team saw Komui, Lenalee's obnoxious older brother, the womanizing alcoholic Marian Cross and Crowley. Outside was Crowley and he seemed to be fighting. The question was…against whom?

"Who is that?" Lenalee asked. She was pointing to her left.

"No idea." Lavi responded.

"Let's go see!" Allen suggested. The three soon ran out of the dining hall towards the training grounds. Kanda stayed behind to eat his soup.

"AGAIN!" General Cross demanded. The only sounds that could be heard was that of a young woman panting heavily. She was kneeling over touching her knees trying to catch her breath from the intense trading she was receiving. She wore a tight black short sleeve dress that fit her body perfectly and had on ankle brown boats. She had a scar on her left leg. She was of a darker hue than most people at the European branch of the order but, was very petite. She had a very short bob (shorter than Lenalee's) that was pinned back into a tiny mess bun. When she looked up, her face was revealed stopping the trio in there tracks.

"It's a girl?" Allen asked. "Is she a new exorcist?" With that being said, the girl picked up the staff that was laying on the ground in front of her. It was a thin golden staff with bells on it that made a pleasant sound.

"Innocence. Activate." The girl yelled as the her staff took shape into its weapon. Amazed at how a simple staff could change into such a beautiful but deadly weapon, the trio watched in awe. The girl's weapon took shape into many vines that surrounded the girl like a ballerina's dance ribbon. They had pink and purple petals on them with thorns. That was the light that Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda had seen. She sent the deadly thorns to charge at Crowley but, he chomped them with his teeth soon enough charging at the girl knocking her across the yard. She landed straight on top of Lavi.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Lenalee yelled.

"Are you alright?!" Allen yelled concerned for the young woman. Soon enough Lenalee and Allen's face flushed a bright red that was obvious. Komui, Crowley and General Cross did the same. Kanda had his usual scowl on his face but, seemed a bit flustered. The young girl did land into Lavi but, the way she ended up was odd. She was on top of Lavi and somehow wounded up with her lips locked to his. Both of the two were wide eyed and in disbelief. There was a long awkward silence until the young girl broke the kiss when she felt Lavi's hand on her ass. She placed a slap across Lavi's face causing the young man to turn irate.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" The girl jumped off of Lavi adjusting her dress and then holding her mouth while Lavi rubbed his cheek that was bruised. When his green orbs met the girls bright dark golden eyes, he couldn't really stay mad. She was actually cute. Very. He thought. When the girl met eyes with Lavi. Her heart stopped. She started to shake. When Komui saw this he quickly ran to the girls side. Soon enough she collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

"HEY! Get a medic! Quickly!" Komui demanded! Soon enough the young girl passed out.

It had been a few hours and the sun was getting ready to set. The young woman that planted her hand across Lavi's face was still unconscious. Lavi was in her room with Allen. They were just watching her while General Cross and Komui went to get something to eat. Prior to dinner, General cross revealed who the girl was. Indeed she was a new exorcist. She was from Africa (explaining why her skin was darker). Her name was Hashira. General Cross didn't explain why Hashira had a sudden panic attack and passed out but, he did let Allen and Lavi know she was difficult like Kanda but, her innocence was very powerful. Lavi stared at the sleeping girl. She seemed peaceful.

"Hey. I'm going to get a juice. Do you want anything?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Yea. Sure. I'll take a juice as well. Thanks." Allen stood up and exited the infirmary. Lavi continued to stare at the girl sleeping. Her skin looked so smooth and blemish free. He wanted to touch it to see how smooth it was. He inched his face closer to hers to hear if she was breathing. While he did so, her eyes flew open. When she saw the red head so close to her instinctively she grabbed him by his red locks.

"OOOOOWWWW! Come on! I thought you were out cold!?" Lavi yelled at Hashira.

"Who are you?!"

"Gees! That's nice to say to someone when you first meet them. I'm not trying to hurt you. I was just checking to see if you were still alive. You were out for a long time!"

"I was." Hashira said starting to shake again. Lavi saw this and ran to the girls side putting his arms on her shoulders.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. Just cold." It was a bit chilly in the order. Lavi pulled the blanket over her trying to help warm her up.

"That should help a bit. I could get you another blanket."

"It's fine. I will be ok." The girls gaze seemed so distant. She didn't make eye contact with Lavi. Was she still embarrassed about earlier?

"Well. What's your name?" Lavi grinned cheekily despite knowing the answer. Hashira looked out the window at the sun setting sky.

"It's Hashira."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lavi."

"Lavi?" Hashira repeated. She had never heard of a name as such. Soon the door to the infirmary opened causing Lavi to jump placing a hand on Hashira's left breast. It was Lenalee with Allen and again, their faces turned a bright Crimson. Lavi turned his head slowly to see where his hand was placed and knew he was in for another painful slap.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Lavi yelled loud enough for the whole order to hear.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT! GET OUT!" Hashira yelled back.

Lavi always got himself into awkward situations.

****SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Leave Good Reviews!*********


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Here's another one. It may be short but, yea…excuse any typos in the story you may come across.

Lavi inhaled deeply as he read a historical book about ancient Egypt. After all, he was a bookman and his knowledge needed to surpass others. The bookman clan is an organization dedicated to recording and maintaining the true history of the world. They have a history of allying to various sides of world-wide conflicts, both the good and the bad and they consider their neutrality sacrosanct. Often, Lavi's mentor, Bookman whom Lavi often called "panda" or "old man"had to remind Lavi to not got too attached to those around him. Sometimes being a bookman wasn't fun. Lavi was in the black orders library reading a book. He had just finished a mission and was really sore. An akuma had slapped it's tail into Lavi's abdomen and slammed him into a tree. He had a bandage around it but, it was not helping at all. He shifted slightly from the pain in the brown wooden seat staring at the eggshell white walls of the orders library. He tapped a finger on the wood stained desk his book was placed on top of. Hopefully, he didn't have to be sent on a mission for a little while. He really just wanted some time off but knew it was impossible since the Millennium Earl was generating akuma all the time in search of innocence. How could he forget the Noah clan too? They were trying to destroy humanity and as an exorcist, he nor anyone else could let that happen. He wondered- will the world ever be free of akuma? Will we ever stop fighting? Will we be able to take out the Noah clan once and for all? Lavi sometimes thought about the future despite his cheerful and carefree demeanor. Lavi tilted his head to the left and saw two familiar faces. It was that of Lenalee Lee's and the girl who had just met but had groped up, Hashira. He blushed at how cute both girls were. Cute and petite. The only difference was Lenalee was nice. Hashira on the other hand…was complicated. He arose from his chair and limped towards the girls.

"Lavi. Hey. You ok?" Lenalee asked holding a book in her arms.

"Eh.. Could be better. What are you doing here?" Hashira wasn't making eye contact.

"Uh..Hash wanted a book?"

"A book? And Hash?"

"Hashira." Lenalee said putting one hand on her hip.

"Yea. So sorry. I apologize!" Hashira didn't seem to pay any attention to Lavi. They were in the historical section for history before Christ. (B.C era) There were many books about Mesopotamia, the city of Uruk, Egypt, Greece, Rome and Nubia. Hashira's attention was drawn to a book about ancient Egypt. She picked up the book and started skimming through it. She became so absorbed in the book she forgot that Lenalee and Lavi were talking. As she was skimming the book, she came across a section that caught her attention. As she began to read the tale, she noticed Lenalee was leaving.

"Hey. Where are you-?"

"Just to the restroom. I'll be back. Just wait here." Lenalee said giving her book to Lavi. She gave him a stern look as he grinned cheekily. He had signaled for Lenalee to disappear so that way he could talk to Hashira. Hashira was reading the tale out of the brown book full of stale pages. Lavi stared at the girl and peaked at the book. He saw her eyes were fixated on the hieroglyphs on the left side of the book. Her eyes were moving as if she could read it. He stared a while longer until he finally decided to clear his throat. Hashira lifted her eyes. She glanced at him. The red head scratched his head before he spoke.

"Um. Hey. So…how are you?"

"I'm fine." Hashira replied sternly. Sheesh. She didn't have to be so cold.

"Look. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to grope you up. It just happened. I just want you to know that I'm not a pervert or anything like that. I mean I'm a guy and guys usually like you know breast and a woman's butt but, not me no! I'm as innocent as my innocence!" Lavi laughed nervously. Hashira gave Lavi a "are you kidding me look." When Lavi saw this, he knew he was making the situation worse. "Yea. I'm making it worse aren't I?" Hashira nodded her head yes. Lavi sighed. "Well. I am so sorry! I will never grope you or touch you or kiss you ever again. Even though the kiss was kind of your fault." Soon enough Hashira was staring at Lavi with a Yuu Kanda death glare which frightened the hell out of Lavi.

"Ok. I'll shut up now. Well hope to see you around soon!" Lavi said turning around limping. Hashira's golden Amber eyes soon turned into those of a sad puppy dog.

"Wait." She called out to Lavi. Lavi was shocked she called after him. He turned around slowly and saw Hashira was standing behind him.

"You're hurt." Hashira noticed.

"Uh. Yea."

"Um..If you come down to my bedding chambers…I could help you with the pain." Lavi's face turned red as an apple. Hashira didn't seem to care.

"Uh yea. Sure." Lavi laughed nervously.

When Hashira and Lavi reached the top floor where Hashira's bedroom was, Lavi began to sweat. He was thinking in his head.

"Why would she bring me down to her room? She must think I'm handsome right? Yea. That's it. That's why I'm going to her room…."his face turned redder. "Does she want to…..Wow. If she does. She moves fast. Wait! I'm not even ready for this!" Hashira unlocked her room door with a silver key and turned around to face Lavi. He looked…tense and sweaty. Hashira just assumed it was from the pain.

"Come in." She said. Lavi nodded slowly.

"S-sure." He laughed nervously. He entered the girls room. He saw a few suitcases and a double sided white dresser and beauty vanity. The walls were white and there was a huge window that looked into the night sky. There were no drapes on it yet but, it was a cozy room.

"You could lay on the bed." Hashira said going towards a chest that was on top of her dresser. Lavi suddenly felt hot. He was just in disbelief. He sat on the bed as he was told while Hashira went inside the brown chest with a golden lock. She turned around and her hands were covering the object in them. Lavi stared out of curiosity. Hashira sat next to Lavi on the bed. She looked Lavi into his emerald eyes. A sudden pain went through her chest.

"Please. Promise me. You will not tell. What I am about to do." Lavi looked confused.

"Ok. I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Hashira then uncovered her hands and inside them was a tube with a glowing shard in it. It was glowing a bright whitish blue. Lavi's eyes were fixated on the light but, he immediately recognized what it was.

"Is that innocence?" Hashira nodded.

"Lie on your back." Hashira went inside the tube and pulled out the shard of innocence. It was glowing brightly like a star in her tiny hands. Lavi did as he was told and laid back on Hashira's bed. Hashira took the shard fragment and placed it on top of Lavi's abdomen. "He's hurt. Please heal him." Hashira said with her hand over the shard. The shard turned into a green bright light which felt warm and gentle to Lavi. Soon enough, the light disappeared and Hashira placed the shard back into its container and locked it away again in the brown chest with the golden lock. She walked back over to Lavi.

"Now. Try standing up." Hashira said. Lavi did so. He stood up rather quickly than he did before. He touched his abdomen and his eyes went wide.

"Woah. That's unreal. There's no more pain at all. I feel great." Hashira slightly smiled.

"Glad to hear. Now like I said before. Tell no one and I mean NO ONE!" When Lavi heard the sternness in her voice, he knew she was serious.

"Ok. Ok. I got it. I won't tell any one at all. I promise."

"Swear it?"

"Piny swear." Lavi said extending his pinky. Hashira looked at Lavi confused.

"Pinky swear?"

"Yea. You don't know what that is?" Hashira shook her head no. "It's basically just extra swearing it and reassuring you won't do something somebody tells you not to do. You just lock pinky's like this." Lavi demonstrated using his other pinky on his left hand. Interesting. Hashira thought. Lavi extended his pinky and Hashira took it.

"Good. Now please leave." Lavi felt like a weight fell on his head. Sheesh she was stern.

"Yea. Sure. Thanks again. I appreciate it." Lavi said exiting the young woman's room. He stood outside her now closed door. Thinking.

"Maybe she doesn't want me at all." He soon had fake streams of tears streaming down his face. He got too ahead of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

So. This story thus far is a success. Please, please, please. LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! IT helps me improve my writing and get new ideas.

"Little Hammer! Big Hammer! GROW GROW GROW!" Lavi yelled attacking a level two akuma in the night sky. The only sound that could be heard was that of explosions from the exorcist fighting akuma. Lenalee soared through the air with her dark boots quickly switching to its level 2 form to take care of the level 3 akuma that threatened her. Lenalee wasn't aware that an akuma was in the pond of water beneath her. It surprised her by jumping out of the water and charging at her. Her eyes widened in slight terror.

"Seek." Suddenly there was a vast amount of vines that surrounded the akuma with pointy thorns. Lenalee floated in the air expecting to be caught by the akuma. When she looked down at the ground, she saw Hashira holding her staff like weapon which sprouted vines out of the top of it. The akuma growled annoyed that it couldn't get free. "Now. Destroy." Hashira said. With that being said, the vines grew flowers that were pink, green and purple that emitted a pink and purple light (the one that the team had seen when Hashira had first arrived at the order). The flowers bloomed and out came a powder like substance that quickly dissolved the akuma.

"Thanks!" Lenalee yelled coming down from the sky.

"Any time." The three had been fighting for at least an hour and had taken out the last of the akuma. They were out of breath and exhausted. Just as the team thought they were done fighting, the night sky soon turned into a purplish warp-hole and slowly came out the grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentlemen. He had gray skin and dressed in a large coat and top hat with an enormous grin that remained fixed even when he spoke or ate. His eyes were permanently hidden behind a pair of prince-new spectacles. Hashira eyes widened in terror. She soon dropped her innocence to the ground having trouble breathing. She fell to one knee.

"HEY!" Lavi yelled trying to help the girl up. "Are you ok?!" Hashira lunged to Lavi instinctively. She din't respond but, was clenching her chest.

"My, my little exorcist. Always in the way of my plans." The earl said while moving lero, his umbrella to his left hand. The team was in a village in Italy in search of innocence that was possibly in the area. The team was on its way to the ancient city of Pompeii located near modern day Naples. Although the city was covered by ash from the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius in A.D 79, there was rumor that at night the volcano emitted a bright white light similar to that of a light house. It was so bright, the light could be seen from Rome and Taranto in the night sky. Earth quakes started to occur at Mt. Vesuvius which Komui had suspected was due to the innocence that was located at the volcano. He sent Lenalee, Hashira and Lavi out to Italy to obtain the innocence before a possible volcanic eruption occurred similar to the one in A.D 79. Hashira's body grew weaker. She was suffering from a mild panic attack. Soon enough, her vision turned blurry and she collapsed in Lavi's arms.

"Hashira! Hashira!" Lavi yelled catching her in time before she hit the ground.

"Oh no!" Lenalee said shocked and confused as in to why Hashira had passed out. She was an excellent fighter due to the training she received. What was the problem?

"We can't fight like this." Lavi whispered to Lenalee. "Especially against the earl." Lenalee agreed. When the earl saw the girl in Lavi's arms he chuckled loud enough for the whole town of Naples to hear.

"Well. What a surprise."

"What is? Sir?" A girl who appeared to be in her early teens asked. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita dress. She was licking away at a lollipop. She had spiked short purple hair. Lavi cringed.

"Damn it. Road." One of the fourteen members of the Noah clan had appeared. "On my mark Lenalee."

"Got ya."

"GROW! GROW! GROW!" Lavi yelled as his hammer extended into the night sky. Lenalee's dark boots activated too with her command and the two soared off into the night sky running as fast as they could from the earl.

"Master Earl. They're getting away." Road said read to go after the trio.

"Let them be Road. For now. Everything has just gotten a lot more interesting." The earl laughed sinisterly.

The trio had made it back to a hotel in the city of Naples. It was a decent hotel and was actually quite cozy and comfortable. The Italian architectural design of the building was absolutely breath taking. Lavi had his own room while Lenalee and Hashira shared a room. Lavi was slightly annoyed that Hashira passed out and constantly had sudden attacks. How could Komui and General Cross recruit an exorcist who wasn't in good health? While Lenalee bathed, Lavi waited beside Hashira in a chair staring at the night side. He was waiting for her to come around. While he stared out the rectangular window into the black and purple sky, he saw a bright star in the direction of Mt. Vesuvius. He cringed at the thought of the Millennium Earl and Noah clan getting to the innocence before they did. He actually believed that the Earl didn't want the innocence since it was probably the cause of many earthquakes in Italy lately. Lavi sighed. He redirected his attention to Hashira and saw she was moving around in the sheets. She was waking up. When she did so, Lavi didn't hesitate.

"Explain to me this. Why do you keep having these sudden 'attacks?' That put us in a lot of danger when you passed out. Why become an exorcist?" Despite Lavi's cheerful demeanor, he did have a serious side sometimes. It took a few minutes before Hashira had processed what Lavi had said to her before she responded.

"I've seen that…that creature before." She said looking down at her leg where her large scar was located.

"Who? The Earl?" Hashira nodded.

"Yes. If that is his name."

"Where did you see him before?" Hashira was going to answer but decided she wasn't going to. She remained silent.

"You have something your hiding. I don't know what it is but it might create a weakness that the Earl will obviously see. That will be a problem. I'm going to have to tell Komui."

"Go ahead." Hashira said faintly. Lavi was growing frustrated.

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem?! What's yours!? You're making it seem like I wanted to not be able to breath and pass out during a battle! Stop jumping down my throat for something I have no control over!" Lavi did agree he was being a bit harsh. He scratched the back of his fiery red hair.

"Sigh. You're right. I'm sorry." Hashira remained silent ignoring Lavi's apology. She stood up from the bed she was placed in upon arriving at the hotel. Just when she did so, the ground started shaking. At first it was a small tremor but soon it erupted into a huge tremor. If measured on the Richter scale, it would measure a 6.0. Surprised by the sudden movement of the Earth, Lavi and Hashira fell to the ground. Lenalee came out of the bathroom in her night gown clinging to the walls for support. When the violent shaking subsided, the trio looked at each other. Lavi had forgotten about his slight argument he had with Hashira. He stood up looking out the window again gazing at the bright light in the night sky.

"We have to get to Mt. Vesuvius as soon as possible." Lenalee nodded her head agreeing with Lavi. Hashira gazed at light as well. She too knew that time was running out.


	4. Chapter 4

So. This story thus far is a success. Please, please, please. LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! IT helps me improve my writing and get new ideas.

"Little Hammer! Big Hammer! GROW GROW GROW!" Lavi yelled attacking a level two akuma in the night sky. The only sound that could be heard was that of explosions from the exorcist fighting akuma. Lenalee soared through the air with her dark boots quickly switching to its level 2 form to take care of the level 3 akuma that threatened her. Lenalee wasn't aware that an akuma was in the pond of water beneath her. It surprised her by jumping out of the water and charging at her. Her eyes widened in slight terror.

"Seek." Suddenly there was a vast amount of vines that surrounded the akuma with pointy thorns. Lenalee floated in the air expecting to be caught by the akuma. When she looked down at the ground, she saw Hashira holding her staff like weapon which sprouted vines out of the top of it. The akuma growled annoyed that it couldn't get free. "Now. Destroy." Hashira said. With that being said, the vines grew flowers that were pink, green and purple that emitted a pink and purple light (the one that the team had seen when Hashira had first arrived at the order). The flowers bloomed and out came a powder like substance that quickly dissolved the akuma.

"Thanks!" Lenalee yelled coming down from the sky.

"Any time." The three had been fighting for at least an hour and had taken out the last of the akuma. They were out of breath and exhausted. Just as the team thought they were done fighting, the night sky soon turned into a purplish warp-hole and slowly came out the grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentlemen. He had gray skin and dressed in a large coat and top hat with an enormous grin that remained fixed even when he spoke or ate. His eyes were permanently hidden behind a pair of prince-new spectacles. Hashira eyes widened in terror. She soon dropped her innocence to the ground having trouble breathing. She fell to one knee.

"HEY!" Lavi yelled trying to help the girl up. "Are you ok?!" Hashira lunged to Lavi instinctively. She din't respond but, was clenching her chest.

"My, my little exorcist. Always in the way of my plans." The earl said while moving lero, his umbrella to his left hand. The team was in a village in Italy in search of innocence that was possibly in the area. The team was on its way to the ancient city of Pompeii located near modern day Naples. Although the city was covered by ash from the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius in A.D 79, there was rumor that at night the volcano emitted a bright white light similar to that of a light house. It was so bright, the light could be seen from Rome and Taranto in the night sky. Earth quakes started to occur at Mt. Vesuvius which Komui had suspected was due to the innocence that was located at the volcano. He sent Lenalee, Hashira and Lavi out to Italy to obtain the innocence before a possible volcanic eruption occurred similar to the one in A.D 79. Hashira's body grew weaker. She was suffering from a mild panic attack. Soon enough, her vision turned blurry and she collapsed in Lavi's arms.

"Hashira! Hashira!" Lavi yelled catching her in time before she hit the ground.

"Oh no!" Lenalee said shocked and confused as in to why Hashira had passed out. She was an excellent fighter due to the training she received. What was the problem?

"We can't fight like this." Lavi whispered to Lenalee. "Especially against the earl." Lenalee agreed. When the earl saw the girl in Lavi's arms he chuckled loud enough for the whole town of Naples to hear.

"Well. What a surprise."

"What is? Sir?" A girl who appeared to be in her early teens asked. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita dress. She was licking away at a lollipop. She had spiked short purple hair. Lavi cringed.

"Damn it. Road." One of the fourteen members of the Noah clan had appeared. "On my mark Lenalee."

"Got ya."

"GROW! GROW! GROW!" Lavi yelled as his hammer extended into the night sky. Lenalee's dark boots activated too with her command and the two soared off into the night sky running as fast as they could from the earl.

"Master Earl. They're getting away." Road said read to go after the trio.

"Let them be Road. For now. Everything has just gotten a lot more interesting." The earl laughed sinisterly.

The trio had made it back to a hotel in the city of Naples. It was a decent hotel and was actually quite cozy and comfortable. The Italian architectural design of the building was absolutely breath taking. Lavi had his own room while Lenalee and Hashira shared a room. Lavi was slightly annoyed that Hashira passed out and constantly had sudden attacks. How could Komui and General Cross recruit an exorcist who wasn't in good health? While Lenalee bathed, Lavi waited beside Hashira in a chair staring at the night side. He was waiting for her to come around. While he stared out the rectangular window into the black and purple sky, he saw a bright star in the direction of Mt. Vesuvius. He cringed at the thought of the Millennium Earl and Noah clan getting to the innocence before they did. He actually believed that the Earl didn't want the innocence since it was probably the cause of many earthquakes in Italy lately. Lavi sighed. He redirected his attention to Hashira and saw she was moving around in the sheets. She was waking up. When she did so, Lavi didn't hesitate.

"Explain to me this. Why do you keep having these sudden 'attacks?' That put us in a lot of danger when you passed out. Why become an exorcist?" Despite Lavi's cheerful demeanor, he did have a serious side sometimes. It took a few minutes before Hashira had processed what Lavi had said to her before she responded.

"I've seen that…that creature before." She said looking down at her leg where her large scar was located.

"Who? The Earl?" Hashira nodded.

"Yes. If that is his name."

"Where did you see him before?" Hashira was going to answer but decided she wasn't going to. She remained silent.

"You have something your hiding. I don't know what it is but it might create a weakness that the Earl will obviously see. That will be a problem. I'm going to have to tell Komui."

"Go ahead." Hashira said faintly. Lavi was growing frustrated.

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem?! What's yours!? You're making it seem like I wanted to not be able to breath and pass out during a battle! Stop jumping down my throat for something I have no control over!" Lavi did agree he was being a bit harsh. He scratched the back of his fiery red hair.

"Sigh. You're right. I'm sorry." Hashira remained silent ignoring Lavi's apology. She stood up from the bed she was placed in upon arriving at the hotel. Just when she did so, the ground started shaking. At first it was a small tremor but soon it erupted into a huge tremor. If measured on the Richter scale, it would measure a 6.0. Surprised by the sudden movement of the Earth, Lavi and Hashira fell to the ground. Lenalee came out of the bathroom in her night gown clinging to the walls for support. When the violent shaking subsided, the trio looked at each other. Lavi had forgotten about his slight argument he had with Hashira. He stood up looking out the window again gazing at the bright light in the night sky.

"We have to get to Mt. Vesuvius as soon as possible." Lenalee nodded her head agreeing with Lavi. Hashira gazed at light as well. She too knew that time was running out.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back. I hope you all enjoyed the first few chapters. Please leave reviews, favorite and vote! Thanks!

"Why do you want to join forces with my land?" The tall dignified pharaoh asked.

"Well. In all honesty, Kemet is a great civilization that many seek to conquer and destroy. Including my own." The pharaoh shifted in his chair. "My apologies sir. I have no intention on taking over Kemet. I wish for only peace and to engage in future endeavors with this land. My forefathers seek to destroy it but, that is not the least bit of my worries. Rome too has been attacked by these demons from the underworld and I wish to end it." Nevian spoke aloud for the whole Egyptian court to hear. The pharaoh tapped his staff against the floor.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir. You see….I had a mother and two sisters. Sadly…." Nevian held his head down towards the ground as he spoke. "They were killed by these demons when I was only 10."

"I am terribly sorry." The pharaoh said bowing his head in shame.

"Please. Don't show pity on me. Pharaoh. As you may know, In my land, I am known as the holy prince due to the magnificent powers that the gods have bestowed upon me. Quite similar to the Kemetian royal family." The pharaoh so wife looked at him and he raised his staff.

"I take it you as well have received th-"

"Yes. Innocence is what it is called. The only ones who could use it are my holy knights who fight alongside me to rid the world of these demons. I am on a quest to find people who can withstand the power of innocence and can fight alongside me with its power. There are a very select few people who could use it including yourself? Am I wrong?"

"You are not, young prince." The pharaoh arose from his golden throne. "Since that creature has escaped, these demons have been appearing all over the land. It is hard to tell who is human and who is not anymore. Luckily, Ra has bestowed what you call innocence upon me and a select few to protect our land as well." The pharaoh walked towards Prince Nevian. Nevian faced the Pharaoh with his arm extended over his chest waiting for the pharaoh to speak his next words. "Prince Nevian. I shall join forces with you in the mean time. To protect what I hold dear to me." The pharaoh pointed to a portrait of his family. "I am pretty sure you want to do the same thing."

"Yes sir. Nothing more." Just then there was a loud commotion occurring outside of the Pharaoh's meeting room. He sighed to himself. Nevian raised an eyebrow confused.

"Excuse me. I shall return." The pharaoh said throwing his white drape robe across to his other shoulder. When he opened the door he saw his chef and two royal guards chasing one of his daughters.

"COME BACK! YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE YET! THAT IS FOR THE PRINCE!" The chubby chef run after the young woman. Nevian stood in the door way watching, slightly amused. The pharaoh sighed deeply. He held his staff and chanted a spell that cause the running young woman to freeze in her place. He then pulled the staff back towards him and the young woman went flying back into a wall. Nevian winced when he saw the young woman crash into a golden table with a beautiful vase on top. The woman seemed to had stolen cookies. They were now crumbled all over the golden trimmed floor. She stood up slowly rubbing her back. She was dressed in the finest clothing. A beautiful gold, pink, and white halter gown. She wasn't wearing the braided wig most Royal Egyptian women wore. Instead her hair was in a messy bun. Her father frowned upon his daughters wild appearance. Nevian giggled.

"FATHER! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"My mischievous child. You are to one day become a queen. You can not keep engaging in wild behavior, goodness we have guest where is your head piece?"

"It was hot and the maids can't fan for their lives. I took it off."

"But in the presence of... Changing the subject. I am in a very important meeting with the prince of Rome. Why are you stealing food for our guest?" The young woman was fixing the wrinkles now in her dress. She adjusted the golden bangle on her arm trying to push strands of hair from her face.

"I grew hungry. I just wanted a snack. Who cares about that prince of Rome. Why does he have to eat all of my favorite cookies? If you ask me he sounds snobbish demanding all of my snacks be sent to his room. Can't he go to a different country?" Nevian grinned and crossed his arms. He then cleared his throat. The young princess looked behind her father and saw the young prince standing in the door way. Her cheeks grew extremely hot.

"You are making a fool out of yourself and most importantly misrepresenting our royal family in front of a Roman prince. Please. Go back to your room…..NOW!" The pharaoh's loud booming voice yelled causing an echo to roam freely through the halls. The young princess bowed her head and quickly took her leave. Nevian giggled silently. She was a beautiful young woman with a lot of fire to her.

"DAMN IT! It's so hot!" The red head yelled as the team approached Mount Vesuvius. "Can I just take this jacket off? I'm dying here!" Lavi complained.

"Be quiet Lavi. Our jackets are equipped with temperature control spells. You're just being a brat." A short old man with extreme dark circles around his eyes scolded.

"Sheesh pops. You're always scolding me."

"Because you're always doing something dumb." The dark haired bronzed beauty said to Lavi siding with bookman. Lavi cringed.

"Excuse me! No one asked you to butt in Hashira! Ok!" He yelled angrily. Hashira took a sip of water from a canister. Lavi's eyes widened. When Hashira saw Lavi giving her puppy dog eyes she looked away continuing to drink her water. When she was finished, she placed the cap back on and put it back in her shoulder bag.

"You can't have any." She said. Lavi fell to the ground.

"Why not?!"

"You should have woke up on time to get your own." Hashira replied.

"But we're a team. Teammates look out for each other."

"I did look out for my teammates. That's why I got Lenalee and Bookman water. Not you."

"WAHHHH! Why are you so cold to me?" Lavi said running up to Hashira falling to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist. Bookman sighed.

"Idiot." Lenalee stared in disbelief.

"Get off of me!" Hashira yelled.

"Please! I just want some water! For heaven sakes, we are about to climb a volcano! Just a drop please!?" Lavi begged.

"You're so annoying!"

"Just a little bit! Please come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Hashira's eyes widened when the ground beneath them started to shake again. The tremors were getting more powerful by the minute. Lavi stood up and looked at the top of Mount Vesuvius. He saw smoke coming from the top of it.

"By this rate, if this thing erupts, we will be burnt to ashes. We're gonna have to fly up there." Lavi stated holding his hands over his eyes to block out the hot summer sun.

"I'm on it." Lenalee said lifting up her dress slightly. "Innocence. Activate!" Lenalee yelled as she took off to the top of the mountain.

"Be careful!" Lavi yelled. Hashira looked over her left shoulder very quickly. Lavi glanced at her. "Something wrong?" Hashira looked around the surrounding area. She felt a presence. She wasn't sure what it was. When she looked into the trees she saw glowing red eyes. She quickly picked up her staff and activated her innocence. The staff quickly split into two and her vines went towards the trees. After she grabbed hold of what was lurking in the forest behind the team, she pulled it in to see it was an akuma. Just then a swarm of akuma appeared from the trees.

"This is not good. That's a lot of akuma!" Hashira quickly destroyed the one she caught.

"They're here for the innocence Lavi. We have no choice but to destroy them." Bookman said getting ready to activate his innocence. As Hashira went to charge at the akuma above, she saw that they weren't;t paying attention to neither her, Lavi, or Bookman. They were heading straight towards the top of the mountain. She could faintly see Lenalee but, knew she was in trouble. Lenalee started to use her dark boots to kick the akuma away but they were flying past her surrounding the shard of innocence instead of destroying it.

"What?" Lenalee seemed confused. Akuma were protecting the innocence? Soon enough a level 2 akuma opened its mouth and shot a ray of dark matter towards Lenalee. She dodged it swiftly flying down hill back towards her team.

"Are they protecting the innocence?" Lavi asked.

"That's what it looks like. They've formed a circle around it. I can't get through.

"Well we're just going to have to take them out with the innocence. That's what's causing the earthquakes."

"We can't." Hashira said. "As we idlers of innocence, if we destroy a piece, we will be betraying God."

"She's right Lavi. Last thing we need is for you to become a fallen one. Our job is to collect innocence with the possibility of finding new exorcists."

"So what do we do?" Lavi asked.

"You'll do nothing." A voice called from the sky above them. When the four looked up, they saw a slender woman with black hair dressed in a woman's suit. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore black shades over her eyes. Her skin was a grayish brown.

"A Noah!" Lavi pointed out. Lulu bell lifted her sunglasses and saw the new young exorcist. She grinned the flew at Hashira. Hashira's eyes widened.

"Hashira!" Lenalee yelled going after her. Lulu bell had taken them into the huge forest surrounding the volcano.

"Lenalee. We need to get those akuma away from the innocence before this volcano erupts." Bookman said feeling another tremor.

"I'll go after Hashira. You guys take care of these akuma without destroying the innocence."

"But, that woman is a Noah!" Lenalee said worried.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Go! Hurry!"

"Be careful Lavi! Are you ready Bookman?" Lenalee asked grabbing onto the older man before taking flight. He nodded.

Lavi ran through the the woods in search of Hashira. He couldn't find her. Where the hell did they go that fast? Lavi thought. He stood in the center of the green woods looking at the rays of sun peaking through. The ground began to shake again. Hopefully Bookman and Lenalee could take care of the problem and quickly.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lavi heard a scream. He extended his hammer in the direction he heard the scream coming from.

"My aren't you strong?" Lulu Bell taunted. Hashira was doing a great job at defending herself.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious darling?" Hashira held her staff even harder causing her palms to slightly itch. "I'm here to kill you and take that lovely innocence of yours." Lulu bell said charging at the young woman once again. Hashira broke her staff into two again and sent a forest of vines at the Noah attacking her. With elegance, the Noah destroyed each and every vine Hashira sent towards her.

"Fire Seal!" Lavi yelled jumping in front of Hashira placing his fire stamp in front of the two. Lulu Bell was caught in it but, she quickly jumped before the seal exploded. Hashira covered her face from the heat.

"Are you ok?" Lavi asked Hashira.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Hashira answered as Lavi's attack subsided.

"Pity. Your attack wasn't good enough." The two heard a voice behind them. Lulu then kicked Lavi into a tree and she grabbed Hashira by her neck pinning her to the mossy forest ground. "You'll die here." Hashira was trying to catch her breath. She had to think quickly. She took her staff and slammed it into the ground. Lulu smiled watching Hashira struggle for breath. "Goodbye. Exorcist." Lulu said thinking she was going to finish Hashira off. Just then, Lulu Felt vines grasp her around her neck. Soon enough the vines completely wrapped themselves around Lulu and tied her to a tree. Hashira was choking for air but, she quickly stood up to regain her staff. She pulled it out of the ground and pieced the staff together again. The vines continued to hold Lulu against a tree.

"Innocence. Level 2." Hashira yelled. Just then her staff started to glow a greenish-red. The top part where the shard of innocence was located emitted a huge green light. Lavi covered his eyes from the intense light. When the light subsided he saw that Hashira's staff had changed into a huge blade. It was a beautiful blade. The gold around the silver blade shined so brightly it was almost blinding. Hashira held her weapon in the air and waved it to the left. The vines soon bloomed beautiful flowers. She swung her sword to the right and soon the flowers bloomed. They flowers emitted a powder like substance so far that it was destroying the akuma surrounding the innocence. Lenalee and Bookman were shocked at the amazing power. Hashira then flipped her sword upside down and soon the flowers turned into vicious hungry creatures with teeth. They didn't look like the pleasant flowers they were a few seconds ago. "Devour." Hashira commanded her flowers. They quickly went to eat the Noah. Lulu screamed in pain. Lavi got up quickly and ran to Hashira.

"We've gotta go. Now!" Hashira nodded her head. She sat on top of Lavi's hammer clinging to his shoulders. Lavi soon extended his hammer back towards the mountain. The two left behind the sound of vicious flower creatures eating LuluBell. Lavi knew that wasn't enough to take down a Noah. Lulu had switched into her cat form and watched as the flowers devoured a tree.

"Foolish girl."

When Lavi and Hashira had reached Mount Vesuvius they saw Lenalee with Bookman in her arms. He was holding a bright green shard.

"You guys did it!" Lavi yelled. Lenalee landed safely on the ground with Bookman. Bookman placed the innocence in his left pouch of his jacket.

"It was crazy. The lava was bubbling and it was so hot. But that powder."

"What powder?" Lavi asked Lenalee?

"The purple and green powder that destroyed most of the Akuma. You didn't see it?" She questioned.

"It was my innocence." Hashira answered.

"Your innocence?" Lenalee asked. "Were you able to take care of that Noah?"

"No. I wasn't. We should get out of here before she comes back. I could feel that she is strong." Hashira said still holding onto Lavi's shoulders. "My attack only delayed her."

"Let's go." Lavi said. "We have the innocence. The volcano stopped shaking, let's get out of here."

The team was on the next train back to headquarters. Hashira had fallen asleep. Lavi watched her as she slumbered. He was wondering.

"That Noah. She went straight for Hashira. Nothing or nobody else." Lenalee looked at Lavi curiously.

"Lenalee. I think Hashira might be in danger." Lenalee then looked at the sleeping girl. They could tell she was dreaming. She had her own seat to herself and was laid out across the chair. Lavi had placed a blanket over the sleeping beauty. He was guessing activating her innocence to level 2 tired her out. He watched as Hashira flipped to her right side.

"Nevian." Hashira said while sleeping. Lavi and Lenalee glanced at each other confused.

"Nevian?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. Please leave reviews and favorite! I appreciate it!

"STOP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Hashira yelled at the carefree red head.

"Awe come on. I just wanted to see if you were ok. That's all. Sheesh. You know you could be worse than Yuu, you know that."

"Be quite." Hashira said holding her bandage rib. Her left side was bruised from her fight with a member of the Noah clan. Other than that, Hashira was in good health. Kanda pulled mugen out from its sheath and went to attack Lavi for calling him by his first name. Lenalee sighed and went to break the ruckus apart.

"Next time you call me by my name. I will kill you." Kanda said trying to jump over Lenalee. Hashira watched slightly amused. Lavi seemed petrified.

"Ok Kanda. Calm down." Lenalee said trying to calm the blue haired young man down. He eventually regained his composure and placed Mugen back in its sheath. Hashira cleared her throat.

"Why are you guys even in my room? Can someone explain that to me?" Lenalee and Lavi chuckled nervously. Kanda looked up at the ceiling with his usual scowl.

"Well, I came to bring you dinner!" Lenalee said pulling out a tray of food. Hashira squinted her eyes and turned her head towards Lavi.

"What's your excuse?" Hashira asked Lavi.

"I was just tagging along with Lenalee. I have to leave for a mission tomorrow, so I figured I'd make sure you were ok." Lavi laughed nervously.

"Liar." Hashira was able to tell that Lavi was lying straight through his teeth. Kanda grunted slightly annoyed then scoffed before he spoke.

"We are here to protect you. Sadly, Komui assigned us to be your bodyguards." Hashira's mouth fell wide open.

"FOR WHAT!?" Kanda folded his arms and took a seat on the floor near the door.

"Chief thinks the Noah clan are after you. This morning I sliced three golems that belonged to the Noah clan."

"What makes you think that they're after me?" Hashira questioned pulling her white sheet over her legs.

"Well for starters, back in Italy, that Noah woman, Lulu. She went straight for you. Not me, not Lenalee, Bookman. She came after you." Hashira rolled her eyes at Lavi's response.

"Maybe she didn't come after you because she knows how much of a fool you are." Hashira shot. Lavi jumped up out of his chair and started arguing with Hashira once again. Lenalee and Kanda sighed.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO RUDE!?" Lavi yelled.

"Because! I don't like you!" Hashira spat back. "You're an idiot!" Kanda agreed in his head with Hashira. "You're always bugging me all of the time! Constantly watching me and following me and not to mention…..playing with my hair! Leave my hair alone!" Lavi was playing with Hashira's hair. Her hair texture was different from that of most people at the European branch of the black order. When she arrived, her hair was straight in a black bob. Since she washed it, her hair would curl up into tight thick coils that she would keep back in a bun. Lavi thought her hair was cool and loved to touch it. This resulted in Hashira slapping him or screaming at him.

"But it's so soft."Lavi said rubbing his hand from Hashira's slap.

"If you want me to slice him for you, I'll gladly do it."Kanda said with his eyes closed. Lavi chuckled nervously.

"Look. I'm just trying to be nice here. Is that so wrong?!' Lavi yelled a Hashira.

"Maybe I don't want you to be nice to me! Maybe I just want to be left alone! Ok?!" Hashira yelled at Lavi. Lavi stared at Hashira seeing that he was really starting to get under her skin.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. The hell if I care if the Noah gets to you or not!" He said heading towards Hashira's room door.

"Lavi." Lenalee said running after him. The only two left in the dimly lit room was Kanda and Hashira. Hashira sighed in slight relief. She looked at Kanda. There was an awkward silence.

"Um. So you're not going to leave? You could bodyguard outside my room door." Kanda opened one eye and snarled at Hashira. He was a bit scary.

"Lavi!" Lenalee called after the furious red head. "Wait!"

"No! I'm just trying to be nice to her and she's always so rude to me!" Lenalee finally caught up to Lavi who was half way down the hallway. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe something is bothering her. We don't know much about her. Maybe something happened that we don't know about. Just…it's going to take her some time to warm up to all of us here. I mean…look at how long it took Kanda….and Kanda still doesn't like you." Lavi looked down at the petite green haired girl.

"Well thanks…Lenalee." Lenalee chuckled nervously. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"How about you bring her some ice cream. She seems to really like it."

"Ice cream?" Lavi was confused.

"Yea. She was able to walk to the dining hall this afternoon for lunch. I ate lunch with her and we had a conversation about ice cream. She said where she came from, they never had ice cream. So, I got her a cup of vanilla ice cream and she loved it. She ate three bowls."

"Wow. She could eat as much as Allen." Lavi said. Lavi was hesitant.

"Come on. If this doesn't work, then you don't ever have to be friends with Hashira ever. Just cooperate on missions. Plus, my brother assigned you to watch her with Kanda. You're going to have to be around her."

"As much as I hate to admit it Lenalee. You're right. I'll give it one final attempt. But, if she continues to be a jerk to me-"

"Yea, yea. Just go and get the ice cream already!" Lenalee giggled.

Hashira sat in her bed staring out of the window. She was staring at the moon. She sent Kanda outside. He was irritated he had to watch over the girl. He would rather be meditating or training somewhere. He stood outside in the candle lit hallway with a stern face. Lavi was walking up the hallway with a grey bowl in his hand. Luckily he still had on his gloves to protect his hands from the frigid temperature of the vanilla ice cream. Kanda glanced at Lavi. Lavi spoke.

"Is she awake?"

"Hell if I know." Kanda growled. Lavi sighed. He knocked on the door three times until he received an answer.

"Come in." Hashira responded not thinking. She watched as the door opened slowly. Her face frowned when she saw who it was. "Why are you back here?" Hashira asked.

"I just came with a bit of a peace offering." Lavi said walking towards Hashira's bed. Hashira saw the bowl in his extended hand.

"What is that?"

"It's ice cream." Hashira's eyes brightened. She quickly took the bowl out of Lavi's hand and began to eat it quickly. Lavi's eyes widened amazed at how such a small girl good eat a big bowl of ice cream so fast. As he watched Hashira chug down the ice cream, he couldn't help but laugh at her. She was cute in a very strange way. He laughed even harder when Hashira got a brain freeze and held her mouth and head from the cold.

"Don't eat it so fast. You'll get a brain freeze."

"brain freeze?" Hashira asked.

"What just happened to you." Lavi continued to laugh. Hashira licked the silver spoon clean and let out a small burp. Lavi sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Thank you. That was so delicious!" Hashira beamed.

"No problem. Figured you could use it since you're kind of on lock down for a while." There was a long silence until Lavi broke it again. "Can I ask you something." Hashira looked at Lavi awaiting his question. "The other day, when we were on the train. You had fallen asleep. While your were sleeping…you muttered a word. You said…um…I think…" Lavi was trying to remember what Hashira had said in her sleep on the train. It finally came to him. "You said Nevian." Hashira's heart stopped. "What is Nevian?" Lavi asked curiously. He could see Hashira was becoming agitated again. "You don't have to answer if you really don't want to. It's ok."

"No. It's fine. Nevian's my….." Hashira froze. "Nevian's my…my…my innocence's name."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. That's all. I was dreaming about the battle."

"But why would the Noah want you? Do you know?"

"They probably think my innocence is the heart." Hashira responded.

"But why? I don't get it. Your innocence didn't seem like it was the heart." Hashira grabbed onto her sheets. Lavi saw he was pushing buttons. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. Something dawned on Lavi at that very moment. He looked at the brown chest with a golden lock on it. He remembered when he was badly injured how Hashira was able to heal him with a piece of innocence that she kept locked away. Although it appeared to be just an ordinary shard of innocence, there was a possibility that it wasn't. Could that be the heart? Lavi thought to himself. He remembered being sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone. But, if that was truly the heart…he would have to tell wouldn't he? He didn't want to pressure Hashira or make her angry so he decided to drop his accusations. "So. Do you mind telling me a bit about yourself, since you know, we're teammates and all." Hashira looked at Lavi moving a dark strand of hair from in front of her eyes. She buttoned a button on her pink pajamas and sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Hashira said not making any eye contact.

"Well for starters, where are you from? Do you have siblings? A family? Boyfriends?" Hashira's mind started spinning at the words that were coming from out of Lavi's mouth. Her chest became tight and she started to gasp for air. She soon started to shake uncontrollably again. "HEY!" Lavi said jumping out of his chair knocking it on the floor. When Kanda heard the chair fall, he kicked in the door and unsheathed Mugen. He saw Lavi trying to help Hashira.

"What happened?" Kanda asked.

"I-I don't know. She started to have an attack again."

"What did you do?' Kanda said tilting Hashira's head back.

"Nothing!" Lavi responded nervously.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed grabbing the girl into his arms and running out of the room. Lavi followed right behind him. Lavi didn't understand. What was wrong with her?

After taking Hashira to the infirmary, Kanda and Lavi were ordered to get some rest. Lavi waited in the waiting area for 5 hours. He had fallen asleep. Allen heard news of what had happened and had decided to pay a visit to the infirmary. While he climbed the stairs and turned the corner, he saw Lavi sitting on the large couch outside of the infirmary room. He could see that Lavi was concerned for Hashira. Allen began to approach Lavi. He had a green blanket in his hand. Komui had came out and told Lavi that Hashira would undergo more test. Hopefully, as smart as Komui was, he would be able to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Lavi." Allen called out to his friend. Lavi looked tired. His eyes were getting dark circles. He hadn't slept in 16 hours. Timcampy, the golden golem was on top of Allen's head with its wings wrapped around itself.

"Hey Allen."

"You look exhausted. I heard what happened. I brought you a blanket." Allen said extending the blanket to Lavi.

"Thanks." Lavi responded taking the blanket out of his hands. Allen sat beside Lavi on the dark brown couch facing the glass doors to the medical examination rooms.

"Is she ok?" Lavi nodded.

"I think so. They're just running test on her." Lavi replied.

"So why not get some rest? Don't you have a mission coming up soon?"

"Yea. I'll just sleep on the train. It's no biggie." Lavi said his eyes fixated on the door.

"You must really care for her. Don't you?" Lavi chuckled slightly.

"I could tell she's not a bad person. She's actually really sweet. A little rough around the edges but, a nice girl. Something had to happen to her. She just seems distant. Even more than Kanda sometimes. Yea we fight a lot but, I like her."

"You like her?" Allen said slanting his eyes mischievously. Lavi's cheeks flushed red.

"N-no. Like her as a person. Not like that. Sheesh Allen….Hashira is just mysterious that's all. She's like a book that I've just started reading that's hard for me to put down."

"I understand." Allen said looking at the glass doors. He used his left hand to pat Lavi's shoulder.

Hashira was lying on a medical table. Komui was in the room with her and used a special golem that scanned Hashira's brain thoroughly. It was also able to replay memories. Komui stared at the projected screen in front of him in disbelief. It all made sense now. Why the Noah wanted her. He hated to intrude on Hashira's personal life but, he needed to understand somethings about her. He knew she wasn't open to talking to people as much either. He watched the screen listening to the words being shouted from the golems projection.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" Komui looked at sleeping Hashira in the infirmary bed. How was this even possible? He thought. Did Cross know about this all of this time and didn't say anything? Just when the Golem was going into detail in Hashira's memories, she started to come around. Komui quickly demanded the golem to close its mouth and fly away to his office. Hashira opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She had an I.V attached to her arm. She looked around the rooms and the white lights were so bright. She saw no one and heard no ones voice. She sat up slightly and saw Komui.

"K-Komui….Chief…what are you doing here?" Hashira asked holding her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the order's infirmary." Komui said sitting down in the chair beside her. "Tell me Hashira….How old are you?" Hashira looked up at Komui from her bed.

"How old am I?" She questioned. She quickly looked away from Komui. "Why? Didn't my report tell you my age?" Komui sighed.

"Hashira. I'm sorry but….you left me no choice. I used a golem to scan your brain. The golem is a memoir golem meaning I could see all of your memories-" Hashira quickly jumped up knocking over a table full of medical equipment. Glass shattered causing Allen and Lavi to jump at the sound. The two young men looked at each other and ran into the medical room with their innocence activated and ready to fight. When Lavi and Allen busted inside of the room, they saw Hashira who seemed like she was going to kill Komui. She was really angry about something. The two didn't know what she was angry about. The only thing they heard was Hashira yelling at Komui.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Hashira yelled repeatedly. "WHY!?" Komui remained silent. "WHY?!" She questioned again. Lavi and Allen were happy to see Hashira was ok but, they were confused as in to what was going on.

"Uh…Hashira? Komui? What's going on?" Lavi asked dropping his hammer to his side. Hashira's legs soon felt shaky and she fell to her knees. Lavi quickly ran to the girls side trying to hoist her up.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Lavi, Komui and Allen jumped at the loud explosion that had just caused the order to shake slightly. Just then, the head piece in Komui's ear turned on with Johnny screaming into it.

"Chief!"

"What is it Johnny?! What just happened?!" In flew a grey golem. The golem opened its mouth and projected the front gate of the order. Lavi, Allen, Hashira and Komui's eyes widened at the sight. There was a swarm of Akuma outside of the order attacking. They could see that Lenalee, Marie, Kanda and other exorcists were outside fighting them off. Soon enough, the alarms inside the order went off ordering people to evacuate.

"The akuma are attacking?" Lavi asked in disbelief. Hashira used Lavi's shoulders to help herself up. She started to stumble out of the room. "Where are you going?!" Lavi yelled after Hashira. Hashira turned to Lavi and met his green Emerald eyes.

"To give them what they want." Komui knew why the Akuma were there and why they were attacking. After Lavi told him about the battle at Mount Vesuvius, he figured he'd just keep Hashira under watch since a Noah wanted her but, now going through her memories. Everything made sense.

Hashira was essential to the Millennium Earl.

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK!? PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

******* I'm back! Please leave comments and please review! I hope everyone is enjoying all of the chapters so far! I will try to update as much as possible but, life of course gets in the way!*********

"Are you crazy?!" Lavi yelled ferociously at Hashira who was walking up the hallway. She was clinging to the orders dark walls. She still felt shaky and weak despite yelling at Komui a little while ago. She fell into the wall and Allen caught her. She gritted her teeth together.

"He's right you know. You're in no condition to fight." Allen said agreeing with Lavi.

"I'm not going to allow the Noah to attack head quarters and place many people's lives in danger. I can't." When Hashira said that, there was a loud explosion that could be heard through the orders walls. The scientist in the research division were being ordered to evacuate to a safer place while the exorcist went outside to defend the black order against the vast amount of akuma and the Noah clan that had appeared at their abode. When Allen saw the look in Hashira's eyes, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. Lavi looked at the young woman and grabbed her shoulder. Hashira looked up at Lavi.

"So then, let's go. Shall we?" Lavi said helping to carry Hashira to the entrance of the order.

At the front of the order all that could be seen was Lenalee soaring through the sky slicing akuma with her dark boots. Kanda was with her as well as Krowry and Miranda. There were also a few unknown exorcist fighting as well. From the looks of things, the akuma were not trying to destroy headquarters. It looked like they were stalling for time. Kanda had just finished slicing a level two akuma in half. He landed on the rough dirt ground gazing at the moonlit sky.

"Damn. Why are there so many?" Lenalee landed beside him before taking off into the air again.

"I have no idea." She replied before jumping into the night sky. "Misty wind!" Lenalee yelled taking out four akuma at once. Miranda was keeping a protective barrier around Krowry while he sucked the akuma out of their blood.

As Allen, Lavi, and Hashira ran towards the front gates after grabbing Hashira's innocence from her bedroom, They trio heard someone call out to them. When the three turned around Lavi and Allen knew who it was but since Hashira was new to the order, she wasn't too familiar with every one yet. The exorcist had bright orange hair with a beauty mark beneath his eye. He seemed to be about Lavi and Kanda's age but was very thin. He wore the standard exorcist uniform and had a cross earring on his left ear. He had a few freckles as well.

"Sam, what's going on out there?" Lavi asked. "Is everyone alright?" Sam was silent.

"Come on Lavi! We don't have time for this we have to get outside!" Allen said heading down the hallway.

"Yea. He's right. Let's go Sam." Lavi said running behind Allen with Hashira following behind. As Lavi ran down the hallway, he noticed that Sam wasn't moving. He seemed to be acting strange. Hashira stopped running as well as Allen.

"Hey Sam. Buddy. You ok?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. I am fine." Sam said with his cold grey eyes glancing at the trio. Hashira seemed a bit confused. She backed up into a closet door staring at her fellow exorcist who was acting weird. Her foot accidentally made a banging sound against the stained wooden door.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Hashira heard from the closet door. She turned around a quickly opened it. Lavi and Allen watched. There was a person in the dark space whose mouth was tapped. His hands and feet were bounded together by a thick black tape. Hashira's eyes widened as she recognized who was in the closet. She gasped loudly enough for Lavi to hear. When Lavi ran to the closet he as well was shocked to see who it was. It was Sam! Allen quickly activated his innocence extending his parasitic arm at the imposter who swiftly dodged his attack by jumping into the air. He quickly jumped over Allen and grabbed Hashira by her hair slamming her into a near by wall. The imposter had her by her neck, trying to choke the life out of her.

"Hashira!" Lavi yelled running towards the imposter. Lavi quickly stopped when the imposter revealed themselves. The bright orange hair quickly turned into dark hair that was tied by a bell. The ivory skin of Sam quickly changed into a grayish-brown complexion. Allen and Lavi soon knew who had impersonated Sam. It was no other than Lulu Bell.

"It's nice to see you again." Lulu told Hashira with her sultry voice while choking her. Hashira was fighting back trying to get Lulu off of her.

"It's you from before. Who are you? What do you want?" Hashira coughed feeling slightly light headed.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me now." Hashira used her leg to kick Lulu in her abdomen. She the used her hands with her upper body strength to send Lulu flying across the hallway. Like the cat she was, she landed on her two feet perfectly licking the back of her hand. Despite her grim appearance, she looked fabulous in her well tailored suit. Lavi was holding his hammer in his hand and Hashira had activated her innocence as well. Lulu laughed.

"Oh come on. Hashira."

"How do you know my name?!" Hashira yelled. Lulu took off her glasses and soon her golden eyes turned a brighter gold. Hashira's eyes too began to glow a bright gold. Allen and Lavi watched in disbelief at the powers the Noah's had. Soon enough, the gold light in both of their eyes disappeared.

"Husna?" Hashira asked. Lavi and Allen looked confused. So did Hashira. She was speaking in a foreign language against her will.

"Now is not the time Hashira to speak another language. There's a Noah in front of us." Lavi glaring at Hashira confused.

"Last Anna. 'Anna la yum kin alssaytarat ealayhi." Hashira said holding her mouth. Every time she tried to speak English, it wouldn't come out. She glanced at Lulu activating her innocence once more charging at her. Lulu jumped in the air causing Hashira's thorns to catch the dark Hallway walls deeply. Lulu landed perfectly on her feet again chuckling sinisterly.

"min 'ant?" (Who are you?) Hashira asked once more still trying to speak in English. Lulu stopped laughing and began to speak.

"Llamas hit min duel wachid alumna dis. Aikhtiar wahid lilhukm ealaa al'ard." When Hashira heard Lulu recite those words, her eyes widened in shock. Lavi noticed still not understanding what was going on. She dropped her staff out her hands onto the floor.

" Lihimayat al'aradi min alrramal. Min Khalil eurwqi tashghil Alddam Ra." Hashira began to cry reciting the last piece of the sacred hymn.

" 'Amirat Hemneti." Lavi watched Hashira speak to Lulu in the unknown language. Allen was untying Sam. Lulu began to laugh wickedly. Her eyes turned a bright gold again. Hashira fell to her knees.

"Hashira!" Lavi said running beside her.

"Lavi…" Hashira said clinging to his shirt. "You and Allen need to take Sam and run. Quickly." Hashira was shaking again. This time from fear.

"Wait?! Why?! What's going on Hashira?!" Lulu then morphed into a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in off white dress with golden beads and diamonds sewn into it. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun. She wore a golden head chain with a cobra on it. Her arms were adorned with golden bracelets. Her skin color was still that of the Noah clan's. Stigmata were scattered across her forehead. Her eyes were golden but, were wider and more cat like. Lavi stared at the person who Lulu had morphed into. He had never seen a woman like that before. She was strikingly beautiful, even in her Noah form.

"I'm glad you remember our sacred hymns…..Sister" Lulu spoke in the form of the mysterious woman.

"Sister?" Lavi thought. He glanced at Hashira and the woman Lulu had morphed into and they did resemble each other a lot. Lulu held a hand up and sent Lavi flying into a wall. A few drops of blood came out of his mouth.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled. He charged at the woman with his innocence.

"Allen! Don't!" Hashira yelled. Soon enough, Lulu sent Allen flying into a wall causing him to go unconscious. Lulu laughed.

"How weak." Lulu then grabbed Hashira by her neck again. Hashira screamed slightly. "After all of this time, we meet again. This time. I will finish you off." Lulu said before grasping Hashira's neck so tight that she couldn't breath. Hashira used her hands to try to get Lulu off of her. She was gagging and gasping for air as Lulu choked her with her bare hands. Was this really it? Hashira thought slightly losing consciousness. Lulu smiled happily as she saw the lights leaving Hashira's eyes.

"Netherworld creatures! 1st illusion!"

"What?!" Lulu screamed as a creature began to attack her feet. She couldn't't tell where the attack had came from. Just then she felt a terrible sting on her wrists. Soon enough black blood gushed out everywhere causing Lulu to yell in agonizing pain. Hashira went unconscious and fell into Lenalee's arms. Thank God Kanda and Lenalee had shown up. If they didn't, Hashira would be dead. Kanda held Mugen firmly in his hands glaring at the Lenalee. Allen was just coming around.

"Damn you exorcist!" Lulu yelled. Soon enough she opened the Noah's arc to transport herself out of the order. She ordered the akuma to fall back as well. Kanda placed Mugen back in its sheath quickly running over to Hashira's side. He noticed that whoever Lulu morphed into looked a lot like Hashira. He stared at the girl while Lenalee tried to help Hashira to regain consciousness. Kanda knew that this was only just the beginning. That wasn't the last time they would see the Noah Lulu Bell.

*********SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD IN A WHILE! BUT HERE I AM! I'M UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES THIS WEEK! SO….BE ON THE LOOK OUT!"********************


	8. Chapter 8

*****************SO GUYS, I GOT A NEW A NEW LAPTOP! YAY! SHOULD BE EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE INSTEAD OF USING A IPAD BUT I WILL UPLOAD ALL UPDATES THIS MONTH TO ALL MY STORIES. IM IN THE PROCESS OF MOVING SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! THIS D-GRAY MAN FIC TAKES PLACE AFTER GENERAL CROSS IS FOUND AND AFTER THE ATTACK ON HEAD QUARTERS. THE FIRST CHAPTER OR TWO IS SET RIGHT AROUND WHEN THE TEAM MEATS LULU BELL. ANYWAYSSS…ENJOY! ****

 _"_ _The nerve of my father! Always confining me to my room, like I'm a child of sort! I can't believe him! I'm 19 years old soon to be 20, I really can't take this confinement anymore!" The young princess groaned as she buried her face into a fluffy white pillow. She continued to groan into her pillow. As one of the princesses of Egypt, she wasn't allowed to leave the castle too often. If she did leave the castle, she always had a swarm of medjai around her to protect her. The young princess sat up quickly. A brilliant idea popped into her head. She was going to run away! She figured she would run away and live in a foreign city such as Uruk or Nubia where she could be at peace without her nagging father. The young woman quickly gathered some of her belongings in a silk knapsack that was made by her. She gathered a few pieces of clothing, a water canister, some money, a head garb and an extra pair of flip flops. She refused to stay in the palace any longer. Slowly the princess made her way out her room door, peaking to see if anyone was in the halls. All she could see was the shadow of the flames from the many fire lamppost in the long elaborate hallway. She tiptoed out of her room closing the door slowly making sure not to slam it. She then proceeded down the hallway towards the front gates of the palace._

 _"_ _Where do you think you're going?" She heard a stern voice say. She jumped and then froze. Damn it, the young princess said to herself. The young prince jumped of the rail he was sitting on and approached the princess. At first she didn't recognize his voice. "You're the mischievous one. You're always in trouble." Her face flushed a bright crimson. She was embarrassed now that she was caught. She slowly turned around._

 _"_ _Please don't tell my father." The prince of Rome laughed._

 _"_ _I won't tell him a thing." My, he was handsome. His dark hair, his emerald green eyes. The princess suddenly felt nervous. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Nevian. Prince of Rome." He said placing his arm across his chest bowing down to the princess._

 _"_ _I'm- "She began. She was quickly cut off._

 _"_ _I know who you are."_

 _"_ _You do?" She asked surprised._

 _"_ _Yes. I do. I am honored to be in your presence your grace."_

 _"_ _There's no need for formality. You could just call me by my first name." Nevian then jumped and turned around. He could have sworn he heard something. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _It's…nothing. I just felt like…someone was watching us. That's all. But no one is there." Nevian said gazing straight at a statue of Isis. "Do you care to take a walk?"_

 _"_ _I'm running away." The young princess replied adjusting the knapsack on her back. The prince busted into hysterics. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!"_

 _"_ _Seriously? You're running away?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I am. And I shall not return." The prince chuckled._

 _"_ _Come on. You're a princess of Egypt. If anyone gets their hands on you, they will sell you for a great price."_

 _"_ _They won't know I'm a princess." Nevian grabbed the princess by her slender arm. He then pointed to a tattoo on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Anyone sees this, they will know." The princess rolled her eyes scoffing. Every member of the royal family was marked with a tattoo at birth. That was a way to distinguish the royal family from commoners._

 _"_ _You know, you don't have to be right."_

 _"_ _Now. Do you want to join me for a walk?" The princess sighed._

 _"_ _Sure._

 _"_ _Pharaoh. We have sedated her but…I think there is something you need to see." The pharaoh had a worried expression planted across his face. He entered his middle daughters bedding chambers. It was so beautiful. There were statues of golden cats everywhere. The bed frame was made of pure gold. The room had access to a large balcony that overlooked all of Egypt. The windows were draped with gold and purple. The middle princess's cats purred sadly. Some cats even hid themselves under the bed. In the bed lied the middle princess of the royal family. Her arms were tied down with leather straps as well as her legs. Her hair was a wild mess. She was wearing a green night gown. During the last few months, the young woman was suffering from severe pain and headaches. She begged her father not to tell anyone. Not until she was healed of course. He agreed to keep her secret. When the pharaoh looked under the off-white canopy, his eyes widened._

 _"_ _By Ra. No." The pharaoh was shocked. Amulets were placed all around his beloved child trying to contain the evil within her. The nurses were even shocked. They too were afraid to go near her._

 _"_ _Your majesty…. your daughter is…she has the markings…. she's apart of them- "_

 _"_ _Please doctor! I know! I don't care, she is still my child and I will try my best to save her! I will do whatever it takes. Nurse!" the pharaoh called out._

 _"_ _Yes, your grace." She answered. She wore a long wig that was braided into microbraids. There was a flower band that went across her head._

 _"_ _I need you to get into contact with the high priest. Immediately."_

 _"_ _Yes sir. I shall do so." The pharaoh went to touch his daughters head._

 _"_ _No sir!" The doctor yelled. "Please don't wake her. She was in terrible pain. Let her rest." No parent ever liked to see their children in pain. The pharaohs heart was broken. He clenched his fist and turned to face his royal staff._

 _"_ _If anyone and I mean anyone in this room speaks of my daughter's condition…. I'll see to it that each one of you will have your tongue cut out and mummified alive." The nurses and the doctor cringed at the threat. "Do we understand?" The nurses and doctor bowed down to the pharaoh. In union, they replied…_

 _"_ _Yes your highness."_

 _"_ _Good. No one is to know. Not my wife, nor my other children." The pharaoh glanced at his sleeping child. He desperately wanted to stroke her hair. "I will save you my child. I swear it."_

 _I_ t was a beautiful sunny day and the sun was shining as bright as ever. The air was crisp and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. The clouds were puffy and the leaves on the trees had just began to go through their yearly color change. Gazing out of the window, Hashira was thinking back to the month prior. When Lulu Bell had invaded headquarters. She was still thinking up about what happened. She thought about it every day. When Hashira awoke after almost being choked to death, Komui was by her bedside. He questioned her about the heart but, she never would say anything. She would stay silent. Komui wanted to tell the other exorcist about who Hashira was and why Lulu was after her but, Hashira didn't think it was good idea. She didn't want the rest of the team to constantly watching over her and worrying. Throughout the month, Hashira warmed up to everyone at the order including Lavi. He was still an annoying womanizer but, he had a heart of gold. Hashira grew close with Lenalee. The week prior, her and Lenalee went shopping and did girl stuff like normal teenage girls. Hashira was fascinated with Europe due to the fact her home country was never as modern. Nor did they have ice-cream. Hashira ate it almost every day. It was amazing she thought. Hashira was now on a mission. She had recovered and trained harder during the past month in case she came across Lulu Bell or any of the other members of the Noah clan. She adjusted the black glove on her hands. She was dressed in a short black pea coat with the orders emblem and had her hair tied back with a pink ribbon. She wore gold ball earrings in her ears. She wore a pair of black leggings with thigh high brown boats that laced up. She felt slightly annoyed. She was on a mission. This time she wasn't sent with Allen, Lavi or Lenalee. She was sent with Yu Kanda and Noise Marie. Yu was assigned to be her body guard. He was pissed because he didn't understand why he had to look after the newbie. He didn't make too much fuss about it. Kanda sat across from Hashira in the elegant train cart that were reserved for exorcist. There was nothing but silence. Kanda had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. He had on his usual scowl even through closed eyes. Hashira was staring at Kanda through the corner of her eyes every few seconds. She would stare at him then look out of the window again. This was a cycle. She did it repeatedly. She did it once more when…

"What are you staring at?" Kanda asked Hashira. Hashira was shocked that Kanda was awake.

"Nothing." Hashira answered slightly nervous. Kanda was intimidating. She thought he was extremely handsome but, he was terribly scary. Kanda scoffed.

"Hey." Hashira began. "Actually, I do have a question."

"What is it?" Kanda asked.

"Well….do you ever smile?" Kanda opened his dark eyes and pinned them on Hashira. He looked angry. Hashira felt a bead of sweat trickle down her arm pit. Was he going to slice her up? Kanda then soon looked away. "I'm sorry." Hashira apologized. Kanda didn't reply to her apology. He remained quiet.

"Um…Allen…. Or short stack…you know him by that name because you call him that all the time…. he taught me a card game. It's called poker." Hashira said reaching into her purse to grab a deck of cards. "Would you care to play with m- "

"No." Kanda answered. Hashira raised a brow.

"Ok…well maybe another game called tic-tac-toe?"

"No."

"Charade's?"

"No."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"NO!" Kanda said irritated as ever. Hashira groaned. She was just trying to be friends with Kanda. Kanda had his eyes closed and didn't noticed that Hashira had stood up from her seat. Since he was being oh so very rude and anti-social, Hashira did something that she knew would piss Kanda off. It took him a while to notice, but she started braiding his hair which was a very bad decision.

Very bad.

When Kanda finally noticed what Hashira was doing, he had a "are you serious?" face. She couldn't be serious. Kanda quickly and swiftly grabbed Hashira's wrist violently. Hashira yelped in pain as Kanda slightly twisted it.

"Why would you do that?!" Hashira yelled at him. "That hurt!" Kanda had let go of her wrist by then.

"Don't touch my hair next time." Just then, Marie had stepped back into the cart. The tall tanned man with the long ponytail in the center of his head who wore oversized headphones that amplified his hearing heard Hashira's slight scream.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked. Hashira quickly started to cry. Of course, she was faking but, she wanted to get Kanda into trouble.

"Marie!" Hashira wailed with tears in her bright eyes. "Kanda twisted my wrist!" Marie was shocked. He knew Kanda was often very hostile and violent towards his team members more impractically Allen and Lavi but, he was never hostile with anyone else. Not even Lenalee. Hashira was a girl after all.

"Kanda! Why would you do that?" Marie's voice boomed. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"She touched my hair." Kanda replied. Marie knew how touchy Kanda was about his hair being touched.

"Hashira. You know how Kanda is, you shouldn't have touched his hair." Marie pointed out.

"I know." Hashira fake sniffled. "I was just so amazed by Kanda's beautiful hair, I couldn't resist. I was just trying to be friends with him." Hashira then started to sob. "I never knew someone could be so cruel to a girl as cute as myself." Soon enough, Hashira was sobbing into her hands. Kanda stared blankly at her.

"Kanda you jerk! You made cute Hashira cry! Apologize to her right now!" Marie said placing his hands on her shoulders consoling her.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kanda said under his breath.

"It's fine. He doesn't have to apologize for hurting my wrist." Hashira said extending it out to Marie. Marie touched the girls slender arm and she faked yelped in pain. "It's so sore!"

"Kanda! She's a woman after all. You know better than to put your hands on a girl!" Kanda crossed his legs.

"Hmph."

"Apologize right now Kanda." Kanda glanced at Hashira who was giving him puppy eyes. He scoffed.

"Kanda! Apologize to her now! Or when we get back, I'll tell Komui. You know he will give you a more severe punishment for touching a girl." Kanda's face soon turned angry. Komui was extremely annoying. He pictured sir Komulin the third or something torturing him.

"Grrrrrr…...I'm…I'm s- "It seemed that Hashira's manipulation had worked. Kanda had begun to apologize. She should be apologizing to him since she touched his hair without permission. Just as Kanda was about to mutter the words 'sorry' the train came to a sudden stop causing Marie to fall into a wall, Hashira to fall on the floor beside Kanda and Kanda to fall sideways in his chair. As soon as the train had come to a complete stop, Kanda stood up from his seat and looked out of the train window.

"What happened?" Hashira said rubbing her left elbow. She had hit it against the floor.

"They happened." Kanda said. Hashira peeked out of the same window Kanda was peeping out of. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no. Akuma."

*******************************SO HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPETR! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN! BYE! I'LL BE BACK SOON! *********************


	9. Chapter 9

*********************HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! IM GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN! YAY! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU! ********************

"Oh no. Akuma." Hashira said shocked to see so many. She covered her hand with her glove covered hand. All that could be heard was the sound of the passengers screaming in horror from the monstrous sights.

"What are those things?!" One man yelled.

"Monsters! "a female passenger screamed. As the passengers tried to run out of the cart, a level two Akuma blocked their path. The passengers screamed as a level one Akuma appeared in the window and opened its mouth. Inside its mouth, the Akuma had a gun. Just as the Akuma was about to shoot….

"Innocence activate!" Hashira was amazed at Kanda's innocence. It was the first time she had seen him fighting an actual Akuma. She had seen him train but, nothing more. Kanda unsheathed his blade and sliced through the Akuma that was about to attack the passengers with its gun extending from its mouth.

"Noel Organon!" Marie yelled extending his many strings to attack the Akuma that was surrounding the train. Just when Hashira was about to activate her innocence she heard a puppy bark. She turned around to face a cute akita looking dog. Hashira ran towards the dog.

"You shouldn't be out here." Hashira said picking the dog up in her arms. It was so fluffy and so wrong. "You should get back onto the train. It's safer there." Suddenly, Hashira heard a clicking sound. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the dog in her arms was no ordinary dog.

It was a level two shape shifting Akuma.

"Stupid girl." The Akuma said. Hashira's heart started to beat extremely fast. She was holding an Akuma in her arms. Just when she thought she was about to get blasted with the akuma's gun, she was pushed back into a train cart wall and saw a pointy blade in between her eyes. The Akuma she was holding in her arms previously was now groaning in pain before its soul was released to the heavens above. Hashira's eyes were wide. How could she be so careless?

"Stay on guard! Don't let your guard down!" Kanda yelled at Hashira before he jumped in the air to slice another Akuma into pieces. Hashira was till in disbelief that she was almost killed by an Akuma. she had to shake her fear off and quickly she activated her innocence. She removed the staff that was in a dark purple satchel that was on her back and took out the golden staff.

"Innocence. Activate!" Hashira yelled as her staff snapped into two. The staff curved into handles that made it easier for Hashira to grip on while fighting. They seemed like two poles, but they weren't. The poles were a beautiful gold that reflected the sun light perfectly. Soon enough, a swarm of Akuma went to attack Hashira. While Kanda and Marie protected the passengers on the train, Hashira had to defend herself. Soon enough, Hashira sent a vast number of vines towards the akuma's that were flying towards her to attack her. The vines were so beautiful with flowers that were bright and colorful. After Kanda finished slicing another Akuma in half, he watched Hashira fight for a few moments. One flower that caught his attention on her vines was those a purple and pink lotus flower. His eyes widened staring at the flowers he was so familiar with.

"Kanda!" Marie called out in need of his assistance. Kanda shook his head and went back to helping Marie protect the passengers on the inside of the train. After Kanda sliced the level 2 Akuma that Marie had caught in his strings, he demanded that everyone move to the last cart just to be safe since the Akuma were attacking primarily the front of the train. Hashira caught an Akuma in her vines and ordered her innocence to send poisonous thorns into the demons. The Akuma slowly began to break to pieces. She used her other hand to use her vines as a whip and sent a Akuma flying straight into the dirt ground. There was a loud explosion right after due to the Akuma bursting into flames. An Akuma tried to attack Hashira from behind but, she was quick enough to defend herself by jumping in the air. The level 3 Akuma looked at Hashira confused as she jumped in the air. She was flying thanks to her innocence. Soon enough, the young woman started to twirl around with her vines swirling around her as if she was a ballerina.

"Level 2, 2nd release. Dance of the garden. Bloom my flowers and destroy." As Hashira twirled in the air like a ballerina, her vines turning into a forest in the sky. Soon enough, flowers appeared on the vines and the trees that Hashira had created. Her eyes were glowing a bright pink while she laid hidden in the vines that surrounded her.

"What the hell is going on?" An Akuma asked not sure of what was to come. The flowers started to bloom and emitted a pink and gold powder like substance that floated through the air. It looked like snow. It was insanely beautiful. Kanda ran outside of the train to observe what was happening. When he saw the balls of light fall from the sky, he extended his hand to touch it. When a pink ball fell into the palm of his hands, nothing happened. Marie was blind and couldn't see what was going on but, thanks to his amplifiers, the pink and gold dust sounded like the sound of snow to Marie.

"Snow?" Marie wondered out loud.

"Aaaaargggggggghhhh!" all the Akuma began to scream in agonizing pain. Soon enough, their bodies started to turn pink, some gold and then there were loud explosions that occurred throughout the morning sky. After the Akuma were all destroyed, the last balls of pink and gold powder subsided from falling from the sky. The vines that surrounded Hashira soon came apart and she became visible again. She was floating in the sky elegantly. Kanda was in disbelief that Hashira had such incredible power. Hashira's staff came merged itself back together. Once it did, Hashira began to fall from the sky. Kanda's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to catch the girl before she hit the hard ground. When he finally caught her, he noticed she was sleeping.

"Hashira?" Kanda called out trying to get the girl to awaken. Suddenly, something strange began to happen. Her body began to glow a bright goldish green. Once it subsided, Hashira's exorcist uniform was gone.

"What…the…hell?!" Kanda asked somewhat confused. Hashira was wearing now a long white gown with gold stitching at the bottom. Her hair was long and full of deep kinky waves that made her look beautiful in her slumber. Kanda saw a tattoo on her left arm. It was something he had never seen before. When he went to touch the sleeping woman, a green light emerged that blinded Kanda and caused all the passengers on board to scream in terror. It was like the universe was ending or a super nova. Once the light was gone, Kanda stood to his feet picking up mugen. He was amazed at the beautiful crystal like structure in front of him. It was like that of Lenalee's when the team had faced the Noah before entering the arc but, something was different. He could see Hashira's silhouette through the beautiful glass like structure. It looked like a bunch of icicles condensed into one. Marie ran out of the train as he heard the trains people whispering about what was going on outside.

"Kanda!" Marie called out to his friend. "What's going on?"

"Hashira…Her innocence. It crystalized." He replied.

"Huh?" Marie placed a hand on his headphones when he picked up a noise. "Do you hear that?" He asked Kanda.

"Hear what?" Kanda then turned his head back around when he heard the sound Marie was referring to. It was that of a girl crying. It sounded like Hashira. Kanda couldn't tell. The girl that was crying was speaking an unknown language while sobbing. Something was wrong. Kanda and Marie stared at the crystal palace that engulfed Hashira's petite body. The passengers had started to get off the train to get closer to see what was going on. Kanda snarled.

"Damn it! They can't be near innocence. They're not accommodators."

"Please, stay back!" Marie yelled to the civilians. "This isn't safe." The crystal figure soon started to glow a bright gold and shattered into pieces that faded into the ground. The civilians stared at the sleeping Hashira who was now in her regular exorcist uniform with shorter hair. Kanda ran towards the girl and lifted her into his arms. He shook her awake until she regained consciousness. Her amber eyes slowly meeting his dark stern eyes. She felt dizzy but, came around soon enough.

"Y-Y-Y-Yu?" Kanda's face quickly turned angry and her dropped Hashira from his arms causing her to hit her head on the dirt floor. Hashira quickly sat up and grabbed Kanda by his hair.

"What the hell was that for!?" Hashira yelled at him rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda demanded. Hashira pulled his ponytail harder causing Kanda to fall flat on his ass.

"You didn't have to drop me! Sheesh…you're in the presence of royalty act like it! You don't d— "Hashira caught herself. She let go of Kanda's hair. Just when Kanda was about to pull mugen out of its sheath, he stopped when he saw that Hashira was crying. The tears that were strolling down her face were real. She wasn't faking this time. When Marie heard her sobbing, he ran towards her. Hashira looked at her glove covered hands and let her tears plop into the center.

"You're in the presence of royalty…" Hashira repeated. Soon enough, the young woman broke down and let out deep wails. Kanda stared at her confused not understanding what had just happened. Marie came running to her side to console her. The civilians watched.

"What did you do Kanda?!" Kanda clenched his teeth.

"Not a damned thing!" Hashira continued to cry without anyone knowing why.

Kanda was in his hotel room sitting up on his bed thinking. The reason why Komui had assigned for Kanda and Marie to become Hashira's body guards was because he knew Hashira had some connection to the heart. The thing was, when Hashira was taken to Hevlaska, Hevlaska couldn't detect the heart on her. The innocence that attached itself to Hashira wasn't the heart. Hevlaska scanned Hashira and her innocence many times and the same conclusion was always drawn. But, for some reason, the Noah were after her. Maybe she knew where it was. Maybe that's why the Noah clan was after Hashira. Marie had reported everything back to headquarters that had occurred earlier that day. Thanks to the akuma damaging the rail road tracks during their attack, the trio was stuck in Switzerland. They were on a mission to go to Ireland but, since the rail roads were damaged, it would be impossible for them to get there. Especially through the Swizz Alps. It would be impossible. The trio had to wait a whole day before proceeding forward with their mission. This annoyed Kanda. What Kanda wanted to know was what was with the Lotus flowers he saw earlier? Kanda's thoughts were broken when he heard a faint knock at his door. He stood up to answer the door not caring that buttons were undone on his white dress shirt. His exorcist jacket was hanging on the coat rack beside the bed. He had taken it off to fall asleep. When Kanda opened the door, he was shocked.

"Hashira?" Kanda questioned. "Why are you here?" He asked sternly. When Hashira looked up at Kanda, her eyes were glowing a bright gold. It was unhuman. It was like she was in a deep trance. Hashira extended her hands towards Kanda that was clenched in a fist. Something was in her hand. Kanda could see a dim light coming from it. Hashira then unfolded her hand and exposed a gem shard that was attached to a brown neck chain. Kanda glanced at Hashira confused as in to what she was showing him. She finally spoke.

"I've kept it safe. Just like you asked me to. I promised I would keep it safe for you." Hashira said.

"Are you ok?" Kanda aske grabbing Hashira by the shoulders. He was shaking her to snap out of her trance but, it wasn't working.

"I've missed you holding me like this. I really have." She said zombie like.

"Huh?" Kanda blinked puzzled at her. Soon enough, Hashira placed the shard around her neck and pushed Kanda into a nearby wall closing the door. Kanda's eyes widened when Hashira's velvet soft lips were pressed against his. He was shocked. What was she doing?! He thought. She wasn't acting like herself at all. Soon enough, Hashira started unbuttoning Kanda's shirt. Kanda fumbled with her trying to not throw her into the wall and get bitched at by Marie again but, she was pushing it. He never thought that Hashira was attracted to him in any way. He finally grew frustrated with Hashira's possessed advance and slapped her hard. He didn't want to and knew her face would be bruised but, he had no choice. Hashira fell back on the floor against the bed. Kanda felt terrible he had to do that to her and knew he would be in trouble for this. Hashira's eyes returned to normal and she blinked slowly at Kanda.

"Kanda?!" she yelled. "Why am I in your room?!" She clearly was in some type of trance. She didn't even remember how she got there. Soon enough, Hashira touched her cheek and began to sob. Her cheek was soar, slightly black and blue from Kanda's painful blow. She began to cry like the cry of Timothy Hurst. Kanda knew he was done for. "Why is my cheek hurting so bad?! What did you do to me Kanda? Oh, my! Why is your shirt undone?!" Kanda looked down and saw his chest was exposed. He placed his forehead in his hand and groaned. Damn it he thought. He was screwed.

"Did you try to take advantage of me?!" Hashira yelled at the tall man.

"NO! It's the other way around!" She began to whimper.

"I'm telling Noise!" Hashira said running out of the room towards Marie's room."

"Wait!" Kanda chased after her. "Grr. Don't do that!"


End file.
